


Lewd

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata is, of course, very vocal when he dreams. Right now, though, the noises he's making are… distracting. More distracting than usual, that is.He tosses in bed, a small crease between his eyebrows, and little pants and gasps keep leaving him, breathless sounds, high and soft and undoubtedlyneedy.When he unleashes a tiny, choked sob, and a quiet, "Ka-Kageyama…", Kageyama gives up on pretending to ignore it.'--There's no plot. Just porn.[words by Esselle, art by reallycorking.]





	Lewd

**Author's Note:**

> Final _Invincible Love_ side story! RC and I don't often work on canon-verse stuff together, so with this one, we finally got a chance XD **warning for some _very_ NSFW art** embedded in this fic!
> 
> Also this is maybe somehow the highest smut-per-word ratio I've ever written

Lazy Sunday afternoons drive Kageyama slowly insane.

They don't have practice, because they're apparently supposed to use the time off to "relax". Kageyama does not relax, though. He tells Hinata as much when the other boy says he needs to learn how to "chill" (also something Kageyama insists he doesn't do). Hinata laughs in his face.

In Kageyama's opinion, Hinata is too good at being chill. Besides being boring, Sundays are their only day they have to get their homework done for their university classes during the week. However, currently, Kageyama is sitting at his desk, trying to study. Hinata, on the other hand, has long since abandoned the effort and fallen asleep in Kageyama's bed, saying he just needs to rest his eyes. He has been resting them, and the rest of himself, for the past thirty minutes.

For the past five of those minutes, he appears to have started dreaming.

Hinata is, of course, very vocal when he dreams. Right now, though, the noises he's making are… distracting. More distracting than usual, that is.

He tosses in bed, a small crease between his eyebrows, and little pants and gasps keep leaving him, breathless sounds, high and soft and undoubtedly _needy._

When he unleashes a tiny, choked sob, and a quiet, "Ka-Kageyama…", Kageyama gives up on pretending to ignore it.

He gets up from his desk and goes to sit beside Hinata on the bed.

"Hey," he says, shaking his shoulder gently. "Dumbass, wake up."

Slowly, Hinata's eyes blink open. He sees Kageyama over him and his lips part, before a sleepy smile works its way across his face, sending little tingles up and down Kageyama's spine. Hinata reaches for him, trailing his fingers up and down his arm. "Hey."

"You're being loud," Kageyama tells him. "It's making it hard to study."

"That's hard for you no matter what," Hinata says, and then laughs, holding onto Kageyama's arm when he scowls and tries to get up. "I was dreaming, sorry."

"Obviously," Kageyama scoffs.

Hinata's smile grows less sleepy, and more… something else. Still lazy, but purposeful. "I was dreaming about you."

Kageyama watches him silently, because that was also obvious. But he's _supposed_ to be studying, they both are, he won't give in.

"It's really warm in here, don't you think?" Hinata asks him.

He stretches under the blankets, before kicking them off entirely. He's shirtless, wearing only a pair of loose, grey shorts, and when he wriggles his way free, Kageyama can't help but let his eyes be drawn to the way they ride up his thighs, how he's not wearing anything underneath them, how he's very clearly already hard. There's a little wet patch growing on the front of them—probably from the dream, but maybe from the way Kageyama is looking at him, contemplating, wanting to resist, resolve very quickly crumbling.

"Go ahead," Hinata murmurs, watching him with half-lidded eyes. "Take them off, Kageyama. I'm so _hot."_

This is a vast understatement. Hinata is _so_ hot, with the way he hums under his breath as Kageyama slips his hands into the loose legs of the gray shorts, sliding them up Hinata's thighs until they are hardly covering any skin at all, just a thin strip of scrunched fabric at his waist, stretched tight over the outline of his erection. Kageyama bends down, folding to be able to trail his lips over Hinata's sticky, sweaty thighs, giving up all pretense, because this is obviously where they're heading. Hinata gasps at every touch—little, pained, high-pitched noises that are too much, too soon, when he's barely been played with yet.

"Taste me," Hinata whimpers, and Kageyama flattens his tongue against the quivering muscle in his thigh, licking and sucking, not bothering to be neat, the spit he can't swallow mingling with Hinata's sweat and running over his skin.

He finally grasps the waistband of the shorts, and Hinata rolls his hips up so he can tug them down. His cock bobs free, dripping precum, shiny and pink. Hinata lifts his hips off the bed, breathing labored, and Kageyama goes down on him instantly, licking him all wet and clean as Hinata moans and pumps his hips up, fingers twisting into the sheets.

 _"Ah—_ I'm so—" He trails off, breathy and choked, when Kageyama comes off him with a slurp, precum smeared across his lips. Hinata's mouth falls open, eyes glazing, as Kageyama laps up the mess he left before sitting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm so horny," Hinata says—whines, really.

"Noticed," Kageyama tells him. "What do you want?"

Hinata wiggles a little, small body writhing in the sheets under Kageyama's stare, bottom lip dragging through his teeth, spreading his thighs apart in anticipation. Kageyama can't hold back the low, aggressive noise that escapes him as he lowers himself over Hinata to nip at his ear, making Hinata's breath hitch.

"You're making me want to fuck you," he murmurs, and Hinata whimpers and tries to roll up against him. Kageyama raises himself up a little higher. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah," Hinata breathes. "Yes, need you—need you inside—"

It's not even a question, Kageyama is reaching for the lube before the words have finished tumbling from Hinata's lips, and Hinata starts keening before Kageyama has a hand on him, a finger in him, he's gone just from the thought of it.

"Fuck," Kageyama breathes against his ear as he slicks up his fingers, "what'd you even _dream_ about?"  

"Don't remember," Hinata says, with a breathless laugh. "Just you. I know it was you, and you were in me, and—it's all I _want—"_

Kageyama reaches his hand down and slides his fingers between the cleft of Hinata's ass, finding his entrance and stroking lightly over it. Hinata drags air into his lungs, a stuttery, staccato hiccup.

"Kage—Kageyama—"

"What?" Kageyama asks, voice a raspy growl he wishes it wouldn't be, but he can't stop himself from being affected by the sight of Hinata, open and flushed and waiting beneath him. His heart is pounding and his dick is aching and he needs to be inside Hinata, needs to give him exactly what he wants.

Hinata juts his hips down, catching his hole against Kageyama's slicked up finger, crying out when it slips inside him, just the tiniest bit.

 _"Please,"_ Hinata begs, "finger me—"

Kageyama pulls back so he can look, watch the way his middle finger disappears inside Hinata's body, how he can see when Hinata clenches around him and arches to push down onto his hand.

"Good?" he asks, and Hinata nods frantically, eyes closed.

 _"So_ good," Hinata moans. "Ah, _ah,_ I can't wait to take your cock, I—"

"Calm down, idiot," Kageyama tells him. "I have to make sure you're ready."

He pushes another finger into Hinata, maybe too early, but Hinata lets a small hand fall between his legs, tugging at his dick before sliding down to palm his balls, and Kageyama figures he's doing pretty okay.

 _"Kageyama,"_ Hinata whines, or moans, something in between. "I'm ready. I'm so ready for you."

Kageyama twists his wrist, curling his fingers deep inside Hinata, and the redhead lets out a groan so loud and long that Kageyama find himself becoming concerned for the neighbors.

"Everyone can hear you," he mutters.

Hinata opens his eyes and levels him with a gaze like fire. "Make me be quiet."

Kageyama pulls back to sit on his heels, staring down at him. "Fine."

He spreads his knees wider to balance himself, which has the added bonus of pulling Hinata's thighs even further apart. This way, he can lean forward without falling flat on his face, and he does so now, pressing two fingers to Hinata's red, bite-swollen lips.

"Open," Kageyama tells him.

Hinata lets him in eagerly, tongue sliding out of his mouth pink and wet for Kageyama to press down on it. Hinata runs it over his knuckles, between his fingers, before closing his lips around them and hollowing his cheeks, tongue still dragging over and against Kageyama's skin. When Kageyama starts to thrust his fingers in and out of him, top and bottom, Hinata's moans become muffled and desperate, his cheeks red and mouth nice and full.

Kageyama opens him up, watching as Hinata's eyes roll back in his head at the press of a third finger, thighs trembling at the stretch and burn, sucking mindlessly at the fingers in his mouth until he's panting, mouth open and spit running down the side of his chin. Kageyama pulls his fingers out of Hinata's mouth to grip the lower half of his face, stomach clenching at the way Hinata's eyes drag over to stare at him.

He can't help running his thumb over Hinata's lips before leaning down to catch him in a wet, filthy kiss, running a tongue over the trail of spit that has dripped down over his chin before plunging into Hinata's mouth, sliding their tongues together, coming up for air with thin strands of saliva connecting them.

He kisses Hinata over and over as he fucks him with his fingers, and it may not keep him as quiet, but the noises Hinata makes are worth a couple irritated neighbors. He gasps for air under Kageyama's hands and against his lips, high and breathy, his normally sweet voice made filthy with need.

"Ah—need more—" he breathes into Kageyama's mouth. "Open me—want your cock, To-Tobio—"

"Fuck," Kageyama says again. He always swears a lot during sex, he knows, but never more than when Hinata acts like this, with a mouth dirty enough to put his to shame. He pulls his fingers out and Hinata's already moaning pitifully at the loss. Kageyama strips out of his clothes in record time. "Dumbass—give me two seconds—"

"Too long," Hinata says, and there's a little hint of mischief there under all his desperation. "Hurry up, Bakageyama."

Kageyama drops to his knees on the bed and pushes Hinata's hips sideways, lifting one of his legs to rest against his chest and shoulder. Hinata is instantly submissive again, pliant as Kageyama coats his cock with lube and stares down at him hungrily, at where the other boy has been stretched open.

"Take me," Hinata whimpers, seeing where his gaze is focused. "Take me, _take me—anh!"_

His spine curves deep enough he looks like he might break when Kageyama fills him. Kageyama hikes his leg up higher, leaning forward, opening him up impossibly wide, thanking both their lucky stars that Hinata is more flexible than most gymnasts.

"Shit," Kageyama swears, and, "Holy _fuck,_ holy fuck—"

"Does it—feel good?" Hinata gasps, clutching the pillow under him. "I-inside—"

"What do you think?" Kageyama groans. "Oh my _god,_ Hinata, how are you still so _tight?"_

"You gotta practice clenching, Kageyama," the other boy says, and Kageyama can't help it, he laughs, first, because Hinata is _ridiculous,_ and then he starts fucking him, because Hinata wants it bad, and Kageyama loves him. He is going to fuck the living _daylights_ out of him.

He pounds into him relentlessly, holding Hinata's sweaty leg against his chest as he slams inside of him again and again, and it achieves exactly the desired result. Hinata is _gone,_ just a small, red haired _mess_ in the sheets under him, hands scrabbling at the pillow, eyes crossing a little bit before they roll back in his head entirely, mouth open as he chokes on spit and frantic gasp after gasp. The noise of Kageyama fucking into him is loud and disgusting, wet and dirty and raw, and when the sound mingles with Hinata's whimpers, his grunts, it's absolutely _perfect._

"Hinata," Kageyama pants, "touch yourself."

At first he's not sure Hinata even understands him, but then a little, shaking hand is reaching down, and Hinata wraps his hand around his cock to stroke himself as best he can as Kageyama rattles his entire frame with the force of his thrusts. Kageyama helps, fingers sliding over Hinata's thin wrist to close around his hand and pump him, before he drops his hand lower, brushing his thumb over his balls before he starts to squeeze them, rolling them in his hand.

Hinata's foot kicks behind his head and he moans. "More—please—"

Kageyama is honestly shocked he hasn't come yet, but he looks down and realizes why. Hinata has his hand gripped tight at the base of his cock, to stop himself from spilling.

"Why are you—" he starts to ask.

"Feels too good," Hinata sobs before he can even finish the question. "Wanna keep going—"

Kageyama huffs and repositions him roughly, dropping his leg so he can spread both open and lay forward, on top of Hinata. Hinata tangles one hand into his hair, the other presumably still being used to keep his orgasm at bay. His legs grip tight and hot around Kageyama's waist.

Kageyama sets a slower pace in this position, but a steady one, hard and powerful as he rocks forward into Hinata's heat, getting him moaning, low, husky sounds that pour from him like honey as Kageyama slides in and out of him, over and over. He can feel his own climax building, a combination of the tight heat squeezing his dick and the wanton noises Hinata keeps making and the feeling of being so fucking wanted his gorgeous boyfriend is practically gagging for it, begging for his cock.

Hinata is so overwhelmed he's crying, probably doesn't even realize it—his eyes water, tears streaking his face when he squeezes his eyes shut, mouth open in pure bliss as he writhes against Kageyama, trying to match his thrusts, but too far gone to manage it. Kageyama kisses the tear tracks, picking up some of his senseless babbling.

"—love having your cock in me—please don't stop, _don't stop—"_

Shit, that's about it, Kageyama thinks, feeling himself frowning from how hard he's trying to hold on. He can't.

"Hinata," he says, and Hinata gasps at the sound of his name. "I'm gonna come—"

Hinata whines, fingers dragging down his back before reaching up to twist into his hair so hard Kageyama winces.

"You want more after this, you can have it," he tells the desperate boy. "But I'm—you're so—fucking _hot_ right now, I _can't—"_

He feels a second hand in his hair, and then Hinata puts his wet, hot mouth against his ear, panting, "Then fill me up—"

And Kageyama is done. He swears a blue streak as he comes, feeling like he's being wrung dry as he spills inside Hinata, hips slamming unevenly against his ass.

He pulls back to watch as Hinata gasps noisily, and then his back is arching, cock twitching as he shoots all over his stomach and chest, thick, white ropes against flushed pink skin.

He looks fucking _incredible,_ lying there shaking as Kageyama slowly pulls out of him. Hinata’s cock is still pulsing weakly as the last, little bit of his cum dribbles from the slit and drips down it. His eyes are still closed, lashes damp, face red, lips red, shiny with spit and sweat. When he finally blinks his eyes open they are completely unfocused, dazed and unseeing, even as a small smile starts to spread over his face.

Kageyama wants him. Again. Immediately.

Hinata makes a tiny, wailing noise when Kageyama goes down on him again, licking his softening cock clean, lapping up the mess on his stomach.

"Kage…yama…" He can barely talk.

"Roll over," Kageyama tells him, pushing on his hips. He has to turn Hinata over by himself, in the end, propping him up on his knees with his face in the sheets.

"Wh-what are you—oh, _oh, Tobio—"_

Kageyama spreads him open without waiting for him to get his bearings, and the shocked little bleating noise Hinata makes as he gets eaten out is exactly what he's after, as he swipes his tongue over the pink, sensitive rim of Hinata's hole before dipping inside him to lick out his own cum.

"Kageyama, oh my god. Oh my— _god,_ yes, Tobio, _there—"_ Hinata's voice is shaking out of him in a taut, shivering whisper.

When Kageyama presses his lips to his entrance and sucks, though, he screams into the pillow, ragged and hoarse from the pleasure of overstimulation. He shifts his hips torturously, and Kageyama has to grab on with one hand, bringing the other back to Hinata's balls to massage them with his fingers. Hinata shoves back against him, unmindful of the fact that he's basically suffocating Kageyama with his body—Kageyama doesn't mind.

He licks at him, and sucks at him, and fondles him, and the deeper his tongue gets, the louder Hinata's cries, the faster his breathing, until he's sobbing into the pillow, legs shaking so hard Kageyama is worried they're going to just give out. It's fine if they do, though. He can just eat Hinata while he ruts against the sheets, in that case.

But Hinata isn't in top shape for nothing, and he stays fucking grounded, ass in the air, hips rocking back into Kageyama's face, and when Kageyama puts his hand back on his dick, he finds the other boy is rock hard, again. His heartbeat skyrockets.

"Can I—"

"Put it in me again," Hinata begs. "Yeah, _yes—"_

Kageyama groans and gives him a few final licks that have him whining, before he's slicking his cock _again,_ lining up with Hinata's entrance _again,_ pushing back into vision blurring heat all over _again._

Hinata whimpers and chokes out, "Hard."

Kageyama sends his face back into the pillow with his first bruising thrust, and this is the pace he sets, Hinata grinding back into him, cries expelled from his lungs every time Kageyama fills him with his cock. He's nearly lost his voice, his moans high-pitched and raspy, almost pained as he arches his spine, chest pressed to the mattress and hands fisted into the sheet by his head.

Kageyama grips his waist and drags him back against his hips every time, teeth grit, muscles burning and breath laboring in his chest, even as he feels himself getting close again. He pulls Hinata up onto his hands and the other boy's arms shake tremendously, but it won't be long now. And he wants to—

"Shouyou—" he says, leaning forward so they are pressed warm against each other, his chest to Hinata's back, planting one hand on the bed next to him so he can turn his face with the other to kiss him, messy, mouths sliding together, then away, then back again as Kageyama thrusts in and out and in. Hinata's eyes are closed, but he lets his tongue seek out Kageyama's, slipping wet into his mouth, tasting both of them inside it.

He puts his hand back on Hinata's waist and yanks him back, grinding deep inside him, and Hinata lets out a gasp that means Kageyama found what he was looking for on the first try _(nice)._

"I'm gonna come—" Hinata whispers, and then louder, every time the words leave him, "I'm coming, coming— _com—_ "

It's one of those moments when they’re perfectly in sync—Kageyama pulls out of him and Hinata collapses to the bed, rolling onto his back as Kageyama climbs over him, falling forward with his hands on either side of Hinata's head. Hinata moans loud, back arching off the bed, before he's spilling again. He looks so finished, so filthy, as he gasps and cries out and his cock drips over his stomach; it doesn’t take much more for Kageyama—a hand on his dick as he strokes himself fast. He comes hard, all over Hinata’s chest, landing a little bit on his throat and chin and lips, the corner of his open mouth.

Kageyama is fairly sure his vision blacks out for a second, and when it swims back in, he's still anchored over Hinata, who looks, for all intents and purposes, _utterly wrecked_ underneath him, chest heaving, face tomato red, dripping sweat and cum, and completely satisfied.

"Are you… good… now…?" Kageyama manages to say.

Hinata licks some of his cum off his lips, before grinning exhaustedly at him and flashing him a shaky double peace sign, sticking his tongue out cheekily.

Kageyama collapses into the bed beside him, and resolves not to move for the next four hours, at minimum.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> RC's **[R18 doujin page](https://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/172207313044/so-esselley-and-i-set-out-to-make-a-very)** can be full viewed here if you want a better look at the Interior Butt Shot (man....... she did that). 
> 
> We've been working on a new lil' project that we hope to have out some time in April -- you can see [a not-so-sneaky preview here](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/171292576849/essiecorking-hangouts)! For more news on that, or for other projects by us, check out the links below:  
> [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter  
> [@reallycorking](https://twitter.com/reallycorking) on Twitter  
>  **Our collab twitter is[@essiecorking](https://twitter.com/essiecorking)!**


End file.
